Talk:Food/@comment-37.153.247.26-20150112100557/@comment-80.128.123.54-20150223234448
In my opinion the efficiency per kilogram coloumn is very misleading. First of all I would simply call it kcal per 1-moisture, because that's what it actually is, and then the value kcal/(1-moisture) doesn't say anything about "efficiency". The problem is it's only a theoretical value and your calculation has a flaw. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can see no practical use for kcal/(1-moisture). For me, a high efficiency means I can travel the most days with the lowest weight for food, water and containers as possible. Like Nana7 said: "One limit of the table is what happens when a food meets your water requirement before it meets your cal requirement. At that point, eating more of the food will waste the water in it and the equation will over estimate the efficiency of that food." Here is the flaw, you can't use the excess water, you could plan your diet with moist and dry food, but I don't see how kcal/1-moisture helps with this calculation. According to the column, sheep milk has an "efficiency" of 8636 and is therefore the best food (true so far) followed by goat cheese (which is actualy the second best food) and then come camel milk, cow milk and goat milk. Here is the problem. On my ranking cow milk is the 10th best and the other two the 15th best foods. I need over 3kg of these for one day, while I need only 2.75kg of sheep cheese (the actual third best food, followed by peas and then cow cheese). Donkey milk and horse milk are almost the worst foods available with a (real) efficiency of 4.55kg/d. Furthermore it implies that sheep milk (8636) is almost 20 times better than mushrooms (440) whereas in reality it's only 3.5 times better (9,09kg/2,58kg). Another example: It implies that sheep milk (8636) is almost twice as good (94%) than cow cheese (4450) whereas in reality it's only 9% better (2,8/2,58 = 0,09). I suggest to take the kcal/(1-moisture) column out of the table as it has no practical use and is misleading. Or am I missing something here?? You didn't give an exampel of any kind so far, you are only insisting on the importance of your column but you don't back it up... Icilan wasn't rude when he deleted you contribution, he did the right thing by keeping the wiki clean. There was no personal offense. You on the other hand were very reproachful and childish. Next time do your homework first if you like math as much as you claim. The Weight per day column (or vital load) is sufficient. Maybe one could include the container weight in the chart to display the actual efficiency? I could supply the data if needed. best regards actionorb ---Appendix--- Human Meat: 3.02 kg (1.11 kg Food + 1.91 L Water) Lizard Egg: 3.21 kg (1.43 kg Food + 1.87 L Water) Snake Egg: 3.34 kg (1.42 kg Food + 1.92 L Water) FYI formula for sheep milk: (2000kcal/d) / (950kcal/kg) + {2,35kg/d - (2000kcal/d) / (950kcal/kg) * 0,89} = vital load vital load + container weight (for milk AND water) = total weight or (2000kcal/d) / (950kcal/kg) = 2,11kg/d requirement 2,11kg * 0,89 = 1,87kg moisture 2,35kg/d - 1,87kg/d = 0,48kg/d to supplement 2,11kg/d + 0,48kg/d = ~2,58kg/d load or I have to drink 2,11kg sheep milk to get the 2000kcal I need. Sheep milk already contains 1,87kg of water, I need only 0,13l more to meet my daily requirements of 2,35l.